


Day #25 - "Don't you dare..."

by Accal1a



Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [25]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Blood and Injury, Concussions, Gen, Prisoner of War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Nick refuses to go down without a fight.
Relationships: Team Sidewinder & Team Sidewinder
Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503011
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Day #25 - "Don't you dare..."

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic). Go read _her_ October insanity [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849234/chapters/49560635).
> 
> [mindfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff) decided to join in on the madness too. Their fics start [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853593#work_endnotes).

The mission was FUBAR the moment the helo went down. Nick knew this, he could see the look of recognition on Ty's face as well, and the realisation dawned on the other members of Sidewinder in pretty short order…or those of them who were able to think.

Owen had been thrown from the helo and wasn't moving. Nick wasn't sure he was alive, and couldn't currently check. He hoped against hope that he was, he didn't deserve to die like this, shot down like an animal, a redacted report and a folded flag being the only things that proved he had even lived at all.

He could see the area starting to be swarmed by hostiles and he knew that if they didn't get themselves ready for a fight it really would be all over. He saw Digger attempt to sit up, seemingly no worse for wear, but he also saw that he was looking around himself with a confused look on his face, and Nick quickly categorised him as not being of use right then.

That left him, Ty, Kelly and Eli.

He couldn't see Eli from where he was, thrown from the transport and hopefully alive behind the twisted pile of debris that had been their only exit out of this hostile hell hole. He didn't want to call out and risk revealing his position, despite the fact that he knew that he would indeed have his position revealed in less than a minute anyway.

He took stock of what he had on him, pleased that at the very least his gun, which he had left strapped to him was still there, along with his combat knife and other assorted tac gear. What he didn't have was a radio, or anything resembling a plan. The other thing he _did_ have was a pounding headache and a leg that throbbed, clearly he had some injury from the crash, but he couldn't think about that right now.

Ty was next to him though, somehow, they had been thrown in a similar direction, and Nick knew that whatever he had to deal with, it would be far easier with Ty by his side, as he always was. There was a reason he'd been nicknamed Six, and it wasn't just because he was their leader. He was always there for whomever needed it, and right now his team needed it because they were in a far more dangerous position than they'd been in a long time, possibly ever.

Nick looked over at Ty and saw the same look of grim determination in his eyes, the look that said he wasn't sure they would get out of there, but they'd be taking every motherfucker down they could on the way.

A movement on the other side of the crater they had created in the crash caught his eye, and he saw Kelly, clearly unconscious and unable to fight back against the man dragging him away. Nick moved without even thinking.

"Don't you fucking dare…" Nick said, throwing his knife at the enemy, smiling when he saw he had hit his target and the man fell away, dropping Kelly to the ground, still unconscious but blessedly not being captured and subjected to God knew what fate at the hand's of the insurgent forces.

It was that thought that was his final one before he was finally overpowered by three men, who easily stripped him of his remaining weapons, one man immediately slinging the gun over his shoulder, the other wresting the last knife he had from his grip.

He saw another three men subdue Ty, and he was hit with a large swathe of guilt that he hadn't been able to save his best friend, had damned him to whatever hell they were about to live through or die to.

He vowed that if he got out of this, he would spend a lifetime apologising to him, or, if the worst happened, to his mother…and if he was to die during this ordeal, he was going to do everything in his power to help Ty get out of it instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can <s>squee with</s> chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
